Plötzlich Liebe!
by xXShikamariXx
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Liebe, Betrug, Tollpatschigkeit, mit etwas Humor und natürlich Drama. Chaos ist vorprogrammiert und manche würden sogar über Leichen gehen, um ihren Willen zu bekommen - was nicht immer gut ist. Pairs: TsunaxKyoko, YamaxGoku, ColoxLal (mit den Zahlen-Pairs kenn ich mich nicht aus, steinigt mich deswegen nicht!) AU


Der heutige Tag in Namimori schien wie jeder andere zu sein. Die Sonne schien, vereinzelte Schafswölkchen bedeckten den strahlendblauen Himmel, ein schwacher Wind wehte und ließ die Blätter auf den Bäumen leise rascheln und die Vögel sangen munter ihre Lieder.

Also nichts Besonderes, so würde man meinen.

Doch der Schein trog.

Denn ein einzelner, lauter Schrei durchbrach die himmlische Idylle und ließ die Vögel erschrocken davonfliegen.

„Waaaaaaaaaaas?!"

Der Schrei kam aus einem Haus, welches ganz in der Nähe war. Dort wohnten die Geschwister Gokudera Hayato und Bianchi.

Und derjenige, der geschrien hatte, war Gokudera gewesen.

Dieser stand seiner großen Schwester gegenüber und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, Aneki?! Das ist wirklich ein schlechter Scherz!", rief er und er fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum.

Während Gokudera um Fassung rang, blieb Bianchi ruhig und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

Durch ihre gelben Sonnenbrillengläser musterte sie ihn genauestens.

„Tut mir ja leid, Hayato, aber ich kann nun mal beruflich nicht weg", sagte sie ruhig.

„Der Urlaub war schon länger geplant! Dein Chef hat davon gewusst! Wieso lässt er dich nicht gehen?! Wieso… wieso muss stattdessen dieser Baseballfreak mitkommen?!", rief er außer sich und er fuhr sich verzweifelt mit den Fingern durch seine schulterlange silberne Haare.

„Hayato, ich kann nicht weg. Es kommt unerwartet, dass in Namimori so viele Geburten anstehen, er braucht mich gerade ganz dringend!", versuchte sie ihre Situation zu erklären, doch Gokudera schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich glaube eher, dass dieser Dino zu nichts fähig ist, weswegen er dich hier behalten will! Das einzige, was er wohl kann, ist sein Name zu tanzen!"

„Sprich nicht so abfällig über meinen Chef, Hayato!", zischte sie aufgebracht und Gokudera blickte auf die Seite.

„Ist doch wahr…", murrte er und er sah sie danach wieder ernst an. „Alles schön und gut, aber wieso musstest du ausgerechnet Yamamoto fragen, ob er mitkommt?! Du weißt doch, dass wir uns nicht leiden können!"

„Genau deswegen hab ich ihn gefragt. Ihr solltet euch mal besser kennenlernen, damit ihr Freunde werden könnt! Er ist wirklich eine nette Person!", erklärte sie, Gokudera schien jedoch nicht überzeugt zu sein.

„Tse, dieser Penner hat doch nur Baseball im Kopf! Mit dem kann ich nichts anfangen!"

„Warte doch erst mal ab… So, ich muss jetzt aber wieder ins Krankenhaus, mein Chef hat mich jetzt schon fünfmal auf meinem Handy angerufen. Langsam nervt er echt…", Bianchi seufzte, „Yamamoto wird bald hier sein. Benimm dich, ja? Und lass mal was von dir hören!"

Gokudera sah demonstrativ auf die Seite, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihn herzlich an ihre Brust zog.

„Hör auf, mich so zu bemuttern, das ist ja peinlich", murrte er, als sie ihn umarmte. Er mochte keine körperliche Nähe anderer Personen, doch irgendwie war er gerührt, dass sie ihn wohl zu vermissen schien.

Aber sagen würde er es ihr sicherlich nicht.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Hayato", murmelte sie und sie ließ ihn wieder los.

„Ja, ja… Geh jetzt endlich, sonst ruft dieser Dino gleich wieder an", drängte er sie und Bianchi lächelte leicht.

„Du hast Recht. Alleine bekommt er ja eh nichts zustande."

Bianchi sah ihn nochmal an, ehe sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte.

„Ich werde auf dich warten, kleiner Bruder", sagte sie schließlich mit sanftem Blick und sie lief auf die Tür zu.

Gokudera sagte nichts, doch wenn man ihn genauer betrachtete, konnte man sehen, dass sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen hatten.

„Tschüss, Aneki", murmelte er, als sie die Tür öffnete und das Haus verließ.

Und nun war er alleine.

Er seufzte schwer und er blickte zu seinem gepackten Trolley runter. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hier bleiben und den Urlaub absagen?

Dann müsste er sich nicht mit diesem bescheuerten Baseballfreak abgeben. Wie konnte seine Schwester ihm das auch nur antun?! Er hasste ihn, er hasste ihn so richtig!

Diesen dauerlächelnden Sunnyboy. Er nahm nie etwas ernst, grinste immer nur dämlich vor sich hin und schien die Gelassenheit in Person zu sein.

Genau das Gegenteil von Gokudera.

Da konnte der Urlaub ja nur grauenhaft werden!

Gerade, als er sich entschieden hatte, den Koffer wieder auszupacken, klingelte es an der Tür. Überrascht wirbelte er herum, doch dann wurde ihm klar, wer gekommen war.

Ihm stand die Panik deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Wie es schien, gab es keine Ausflüchte mehr. Er wusste, Yamamoto würde ihn, wenn es sein müsste, zum Flughafen zerren, ansonsten würde er Bianchi verraten, dass er sich vor dem Urlaub drückte.

Gokudera verzog sein Gesicht. Bianchi konnte richtig angsteinflößend sein, also wenn er die Wahl hatte zwischen ihr und dem dauerlächelnden Baseballfreak, dann würde er sich wirklich für das Letztere Übel entscheiden.

Es klingelte erneut und der Silberhaarige seufzte schwer.

Dann mal auf in den Spaß…

„Ja, ja, ich komm ja schon. Hör auf zu nerven!", rief er gegen die verschlossene Tür, auf die er dann zuging. Mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck öffnete er sie und er blickte direkt in die strahlend braunen Augen Yamamotos.

„Tag auch, Gokudera! Na, bist du startklar?", begrüßte er ihn mit seinem üblichen Lächeln, was in Gokudera einen Würgereiz auslöste.

Wieso war er immer so gut drauf? Yamamoto müsste doch selbst entsetzt darüber sein, dass sie ganze zwei Wochen zusammen sein würden! Wieso grinste er trotzdem und schien sich sogar zu freuen?!

„Sag mal, was für Drogen nimmst du eigentlich zu dir?", schnauzte Gokudera ihn schlecht gelaunt an und ging nochmal zurück ins Haus, um seinen Trolley zu holen.

„Hä?", machte Yamamoto und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich freue mich auf den Urlaub! Zwei Wochen am Strand in Bali, davon hab ich immer geträumt! Und sicherlich gibt es ein Plätzchen, an dem man Baseball spielen kann!"

Gokudera kam zurück zur Tür und sah ihn finster an.

„Kannst du auch mal an etwas anderes als an Baseball denken, Baseballfreak?! Wenigstens mal im Urlaub?!"

„Aber Baseball hält doch fit", bemerkte Yamamoto leicht schmollend und er öffnete seinen Koffer.

Gokudera starrte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden.

Das durfte doch wohl jetzt nicht wahr sein!

„Du… du hast einen Schläger mitgenommen?!", brüllte er, als Yamamoto seinen heißgeliebten Baseballschläger rausgenommen hatte und ihn grinsend gegen die Schulter lehnte.

„Klar, wie soll man bitte Baseball ohne einen Schläger spielen?", fragte Yamamoto verwirrt und steckte ihn danach zurück in den Koffer.

Gokudera schlug sich die Hand gegen die Stirn und fluchte leise vor sich hin.

Er hatte es geahnt, dass der Urlaub schrecklich werden würde…

„Hör einfach auf zu nerven und komm jetzt. Oder brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?", meckerte er schließlich und schob sich an den lachenden Yamamoto vorbei.

„Okay, gehen wir!", pflichtete er gut gelaunt bei und Gokudera seufzte. Dieser Baseballfreak ließ sich anscheinend schwer provozieren, oder hatte sein hohler Baseballkopf nicht registriert, dass er ihn eben beleidigen wollte?

„Tse", machte er daraufhin nur und steuerte auf seinen silbernen Alfa Romeo zu.

Yamamoto folgte ihm und riss überrascht seine Augen auf, als er das Auto entdeckte.

„Wahnsinn, Gokudera. Ist das deins?", wollte er wissen und strich sprachlos mit dem Zeigefinger über den glänzenden Lack.

Doch Gokudera reagierte schnell und schlug ihm auf die Finger.

„Lass ja deine Griffel weg, Dummkopf! Deine Fingerabdrücke haben auf meinem Auto nichts zu suchen!", schnauzte er ihn gereizt ein und öffnete den Kofferraum.

Er legte seinen Trolley behutsam hinein und entriss daraufhin Yamamotos Gepäck, um es daneben zu legen.

Dann schlug er den Kofferraum wieder zu und wollte schon auf die Tür der Fahrerseite zugehen, als Yamamoto mit einem freudigen Strahlen vor ihm auftauchte.

„Darf ich fahren? Ich wollte schon immer mal mit einem Alfa fahren!", fragte er, doch Gokudera schien nicht so von Yamamotos Idee angetan zu sein.

„Natürlich kannst du fahren…", sagte er und Yamamoto konnte sein Glück kaum fassen und wollte nach den Schlüsseln greifen, als Gokudera ihn am Nacken packte, die Hintertür aufriss und ihn hineindrückte, „…aber hinten!"

„Ach, Gokudera", maulte Yamamoto, als dieser die Tür zuknallte und sich kurz darauf hinter das Lenkrad niederließ.

„Mann, als wenn ich es erlauben würde, einem Baseballfreak mein Auto zu fahren! So ein Idiot!", meckerte er und startete den Motor.

Als er sich sicher war, dass kein Auto in der Nähe war, setzte er den Blinker und fuhr auf die Straße.

Somit begann für ihn wohl der schlimmste Urlaub seines Lebens…

...

* * *

Nervös trat Tsunayoshi Sawada von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Immer wieder linste er durch den Spalt der angelehnten Tür und blickte in den Raum.

Der Raum war riesig und ganz hinten am Ende befand sich eine große Bühne, auf der mehrere Personen standen.

Die Personen unterhielten sich gerade, doch dann wurde das Gespräch unterbrochen und alle verschwanden von der Bühne, bis auf eine junge Frau.

Diese lächelte leicht vor sich hin und schloss ihre Augen. Es herrschte daraufhin Stille, als plötzlich leise Musik im Hintergrund ertönte und die Frau anfing zu singen.

Tsuna klammerte sich mit den Händen fest am Türrahmen, um nicht in die Knie zu sacken. Kaum hatte er diese Frau entdeckt, wurde er rot und ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Diese Frau war nämlich der Grund, wieso der Zweiundzwanzigjährige hier erschienen war.

„Kyoko-chan…", murmelte er und er seufzte verliebt.

Er war schon immer in sie verliebt gewesen, schon seit der Schulzeit. Doch Kyoko hatte ihn nie beachtet. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht einmal, dass er existierte, was ihn immer deprimiert hatte. Doch trotz allem konnte er sie nicht vergessen. Sie war seine Traumfrau, für sie würde er alles tun.

Er würde sie bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug lieben, aber es ihr auch zu sagen war ein Unding. Erstens würde er vor ihr nicht mal den Mund aufbekommen und zweitens hatte er, seit er denken konnte, den Spitznamen: Nichtsnutz-Tsuna. Und so einen würde Kyoko wahrscheinlich nie lieben.

Tsuna schüttelte seinen Kopf. Nein, er würde stillschweigen und sie bis zu seinem Tod lieben. Mehr hatte er auch nicht verdient. Überhaupt daran zu denken, sie könne ihn später heiraten, war ungeheuerlich! Er müsste dafür bestraft und eingebunkert werden! Vielleicht sollte er noch heute zur Polizei gehen und sich stellen!

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?", wurde er abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erschrocken wirbelte Tsuna herum.

„Iiiih, was seid ihr für Typen?!", stieß er erschrocken aus, als er drei Schlägertypen vor sich stehen sah und er wich einen Schritt vor ihnen zurück. Doch als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür stieß, blieb er sofort stehen und Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.

Er saß in einer Zwickmühle. Wenn er vor ihnen flüchten wollte, musste er in den Raum, in dem Kyoko war, doch das würde ihn in noch mehrere Probleme stürzen, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Schläge über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Denn eigentlich durften in dieses Gebäude nur Personen, die an der Musikschule angemeldet waren. Kyoko gehörte der Musical-Gruppe an, weswegen sie hier auf der Bühne stand und mit den anderen probte. Doch Tsuna selbst dürfte normal keinen Fuß hier reinsetzen, da er kein Mitglied der Musikschule war, also wenn er entdeckt wurde, könnte er für sein Eindringen bestraft werden und Kyoko würde ihn hassen.

Genau das, was er nicht wollte.

„I-ich geh einfach und wir vergessen das Ganze, okay?", schlug er verängstigt vor und er versuchte sich an die muskelbepackten Typen vorbeizuschieben.

Doch der eine, mit einem Irokesenschnitt, packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte ihn kräftig gegen die Wand, direkt neben der angelehnten Tür.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin, du Wicht", zischte dieser und drückte Tsunas Gurgel zu. Hilflos gab Tsuna Würggeräusche von sich und strampelte mit den Beinen in der Luft herum. Wenn jetzt nicht gleich ein Wunder passieren würde, war er so gut wie tot.

So langsam ging ihm nämlich echt die Luft aus.

„Kyoko-chan…", murmelte er und ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf seine Lippen. Wenigstens hatte er sie nochmal sehen können, ehe er ins Gras biss. So konnte er glücklich sterben.

„Ey, wieso grinst er so dämlich?! Verdammt, ich bring ihn um!", schnauzte der Irokesen-Typ und drückte Tsunas Gurgel noch fester zu.

Dieser röchelte schwach und krallte kraftlos seine Nägel in den Arm seines Angreifers, doch Tsuna wusste, dass er so gut wie am Ende war.

Er würde sterben. Einfach so…

Er schloss seine Augen und sah Kyoko vor sich, wie sie ihn anlächelte.

Und dann spürte er, wie der Griff um seine Kehle lockerer wurde und er auf den Boden stürzte.

Fühlte sich das Sterben etwa so an? Er hatte gedacht, es würde schmerzhafter sein, aber es fühlte sich eher so an, als wäre er in Sicherheit.

Verwirrt öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt, als er Schreie wahrnahm und sah sich um.

„Iiih?!", rief er erschrocken, als der Irokesen-Typ bewusstlos vor seinen Füßen fiel und er krabbelte rückwärts vor ihm weg. Als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stieß, schrie er abermals auf und er sprang blitzschnell auf seine Füße. Er hörte nur noch, wie ein weiterer Körper gegen etwas stieß, doch Tsuna schaute sich nicht mehr um.

Er hatte viel zu große Angst, nochmal in eine Schlägerei verwickelt zu werden, dass er nur noch einen Gedanken hegte: abhauen! Einfach nur abhauen!

Dass er überhaupt noch lebte, grenzte wirklich schon an ein Wunder. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was passiert war, aber darüber konnte er sich Gedanken machen, wenn er von hier verschwunden war.

So schnell, wie er konnte, drückte er die Glastür der Schule auf und flüchtete ins Freie.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten hielt er endlich an und schnappte nach Luft.

Das war mehr als knapp gewesen, beinahe wäre er wirklich gestorben!

Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen eine Hauswand und ließ sich an ihr heruntergleiten. Schnaufend streckte er alle Viere von sich, als er auf dem Boden saß und lehnte seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Mauer.

Sein Herz schlug noch ziemlich schnell, genauso überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

Was genau war eben nur passiert?! Wieso wurde er immer von anderen Menschen schikaniert?

Und wer hatte ihn überhaupt gerettet?!

Tsuna hielt inne.

So ein Mist! Er hatte aus Angst gar nicht geschaut, wer sein Retter gewesen war. Wie sollte er sich bei demjenigen bedanken, wenn er nicht wusste, wer er war?!

Tsuna schlug sich die Hände über den Kopf und schimpfte mit sich selbst.

Er war so ein Idiot! So ein Loser!

Kein Wunder, dass man immer auf ihn herabsah! Er war ein kleiner Hosenscheißer und musste ständig von irgendwem gerettet werden! Und anstatt, dass er seinen Retter auch beachtete, rannte er einfach davon!

Schuldgefühle kamen in ihm hoch und er kniff seine Augen zusammen.

Was war, wenn sein Retter in Gefahr war? Um ihn zu beschützen hatte er sich mit diesen Typen angelegt und würde vielleicht sein Leben verlieren!

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte er sich und er krallte seine Finger in seine braunen Haare.

Sollte er nochmal zurückgehen?

Tsuna ließ seine Hände nach unten sinken und er blickte vor sich hin. Erneute Angst machte sich in ihm breit. Er lief Gefahr, von ihnen endgültig verprügelt zu werden, wenn er wieder auftauchte, aber die Sorge um seinen unbekannten Retter wuchs ins Unermessliche.

Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und ein entschlossener Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Er würde nochmal zurückgehen und nachschauen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Und dann würde er einfach wieder abhauen.

Tsuna nickte und er stand wieder auf. Das war ein sicherer Plan. Da konnte doch gar nichts schief laufen!

So lief er wieder zurück zur Musikschule, doch als er vor der Tür stand, rührte er sich auf einmal nicht mehr. Seine Hand lag zitternd auf dem Türgriff und seine Augen spiegelten seine Angst wider.

So schnell, wie der Mut gekommen war, war er schon wieder verraucht.

Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und schnürte ihm die Luft ab.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge spielte sich ein grauenhaftes Szenario ab. Sein Retter lag blutüberströmt auf dem Boden und seine leblosen Augen starrten hoch zur Decke und die drei Rowdys kamen direkt auf Tsuna zu und setzten ihr Tun fort, bei dem sie vorhin gestört wurden.

Verängstigt stolperte er vor der Tür zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was bitte tat er überhaupt hier? Er sollte von hier verschwinden! Sonst wäre der Tod seines Retters sinnlos gewesen!

Plötzlich ertönte eine Polizeisirene und Tsuna schrie laut auf.

So schnell, wie er konnte, entfernte er sich von der Musikschule und er sprang hinter einem nahestehenden Busch.

Zitternd schaute er durch die Blätter hindurch und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen das Geschehen vor ihm. Mehrere Polizisten stürmten das Gebäude und kurz darauf folgten ein paar Notärzte mit Liegen.

„Oh nein! Also ist doch noch etwas Schlimmes passiert!", rief Tsuna panisch und er drückte seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf. Und das nur, weil er sich unerlaubt in das Gebäude geschlichen hatte! Vielleicht sollte er zur Polizei gehen und seine schreckliche Tat zugeben!

Oh Gott, er sah sich jetzt schon im Gefängnis, aus welchem er wahrscheinlich nie wieder entlassen wurde. Man würde ihn lebenslänglich einsperren und ihm jeden sozialen Kontakt verbieten!

Er würde nie wieder seine Mutter sehen! Und Kyoko! Sie würde er auch nicht mehr sehen!

„Was soll ich nur tun?", fragte er sich und er ließ sich auf den Boden sacken. „Mein Leben ist so gut wie verloren… Was hab ich nur getan?"

Während er selbst über seine grausamen Taten nachdachte, ging die Tür wieder auf und die Notärzte brachten drei bewegungslose Körper hinaus. Tsuna brach seine schrecklichen Gedanken ab und beobachtete die Notärzte, die die Liegen in die Krankenwagen schoben.

„Drei? Das heißt ja…" Tsuna konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte sein Retter etwa gewonnen? Konnte er die drei Rowdys alleine besiegen?

Erleichtert schnaufte er durch und er lächelte leicht.

„Welch ein Glück… also hab ich mir unnötig Sorgen gemacht", stellte er fest und er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Also bräuchte er nicht zur Polizei zu gehen, da alles gut verlaufen war. Sein Retter lebte und die Schlägertypen hatten dafür bezahlen müssen, was sie ihm angetan hatten. Die Gerechtigkeit hatte also gesiegt!

Euphorisch kam er um den Busch herum, streckte sich, um seine verspannten Glieder zu dehnen und er lief einen Schritt vor.

Doch er hatte dabei nicht aufgepasst, dass jemand vor ihm stand und er lief genau in diese Person hinein.

Dabei war er mit der Stirn gegen den harten Kopf der Person gestoßen und er rieb sich stöhnend die Stelle, die durch den Aufprall leicht schmerzte.

„Auauau, heute ist echt nicht mein Tag", jammerte er und er sah dann auf, um zu sehen, mit wem er zusammengestoßen war.

„Oh!", stieß er aus und er vergaß seinen Schmerz daraufhin sofort.

„Haru!"

„Hm?", machte die junge Frau, doch als sie ihn erkannte, strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Tsuna-san! Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Während Haru sich zu freuen schien, ihn zu sehen, versuchte er irgendwie die stürmische Frau von sich wegzuschieben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Kyoko sie so sehen würde! Dann könnte er sie gleich vergessen!

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er sie losgeworden war und blickte sie fragend an.

Haru grinste ihn fröhlich an und hob ihren Instrumentenkoffer in die Höhe, den sie bei sich getragen hatte.

„Na, ich spiele doch im Orchester die Klarinette, Dummerchen! Ich hatte eben Unterricht!", erklärte sie.

„Oh, achso. Stimmt ja. Ahahaha", lachte er beschämt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er hatte glatt vergessen, dass sie hier auch zur Musikschule ging, wie Kyoko. Ob sie vielleicht etwas von dem Vorfall mitbekommen hatte, der sich vorhin in der Schule ereignet hatte?

„Sag mal, Haru. Weißt du, was da drinnen passiert ist? Es sind so viele Polizisten und Notärzte da", meinte Tsuna und Haru nickte seufzend mit ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, es war schrecklich… Wie ich mitbekommen habe, gab es eine Schlägerei in der Schule, aber dann ist _er_ aufgetaucht und hat die Übeltäter schwer zugerichtet", erzählte sie und Tsuna schluckte schwer. Er fühlte sich dafür verantwortlich, was passiert war.

„Wer ist eigentlich _er_?", wollte er wissen.

Tsuna klebte ihr förmlich an den Lippen. Er musste herausfinden, wer sein Retter war, damit er sich bei ihm bedanken konnte. Und vielleicht konnte er sich ihm irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen, aber zuerst wollte er mit ihm reden.

Haru verzog ihr Gesicht und es bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

„Haru?" Tsuna fing an, sich sorgen zu machen. Was war denn auf einmal los?

„Tut mir leid, Tsuna-san. Aber schon alleine, wenn ich an seinen Namen denke, bekomme ich Angst. Er ist ein grusliger Mensch. Alle haben Angst vor ihm. Er strömt eine unheimliche Mordlust aus."

Tsuna wurde blass im Gesicht. So ein Mensch war sein Retter also? Dann hatte er ja Glück gehabt, dass er entkommen konnte, wer wusste, ob dieser Mann einen Feind von einem Freund unterscheiden konnte?

„Wie heißt er, Haru?"

„H-Hibari Kyoya!", stotterte Haru.

Tsuna schluckte. Auch wenn er nichts über den Mann wusste, spürte er, wie angsteinflößend er sein konnte. Alleine sein Name warnte ihn vor einer schrecklichen Gefahr.

Vielleicht sollte er sein Vorhaben, sich bei ihm zu bedanken, nochmal überdenken. Wer wusste, wie es das nächste Mal ausgehen würde, wenn sie sich gegenüberstanden.

„Danke, Haru", sagte er langsam und drehte sich von der Schule weg.

Er würde einfach so tun, als wäre das, was sich in der Musikschule abgespielt hatte, nie passiert. Und er hoffte, dass dieser Hibari ebenfalls dicht halten würde. Er wollte nicht, dass Kyoko erfuhr, dass er der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass drei Personen verprügelt wurden.

„Tsuna-san, du siehst auf einmal so blass aus", bemerkte Haru und Tsuna schreckte aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ach, echt? Ahaha, mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich der Grund dafür wäre, dass das passiert ist!", meinte Tsuna.

Haru legte ihren Kopf etwas schief und blinzelte ihn fragend an. Sie wurde aus dem, was er eben gesagt hatte, nicht schlau. Doch sie wollte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen, sie war es ja gewohnt, dass er manchmal unsinniges Zeug von sich gab.

Auf einmal legte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie hakte sich bei ihrem Freund unter.

„Weißt du was? Ich hab eine Idee, Tsuna-san! Wir gehen jetzt shoppen, ich habe heute nichts mehr vor!", schlug sie vor und schob den überrumpelten Tsuna vor sich hin.

„W-was? Aber ich…", wollte er widersprechen, doch Haru ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

„Wir gehen als erstes zu dem neuen Kleidergeschäft, welches letzte Woche aufgemacht hat! Und ich habe gehört, dass es seit neuestem ein italienisches Schmuckgeschäft gibt! Da müssen wir auch unbedingt hin!", trällerte sie.

Tsuna sah sich verzweifelt um. Er hatte sicherlich keine Lust darauf, mit ihr shoppen zu gehen, doch Haru gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, zu verschwinden.

Bedauernd blickte er sich weiter um, der Hoffnung, jemand zu finden, der ihn aus Harus Klammergriff befreien könnte, doch seine Suche blieb erfolglos.

Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihr shoppen zu gehen…

Konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?!


End file.
